


Red Light Romance

by Jinx (jinx37kat)



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-04
Updated: 2011-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-20 15:29:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinx37kat/pseuds/Jinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>See title...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Light Romance

Once again, Danny and Steve found themselves dressed to the nines for an undercover op. This time it was to infiltrate the Waialae Country Club. They needed to be sure that Devon Ashton was actually on the island before busting his operation and where better to do that than at the Country Club Ashton frequented.

As luck would have it, they found themselves in a car very much like the one they had borrowed when they went undercover at the rolling Casino last year, when they went after Frank Salvo. Something Danny appreciated greatly.

“Ah, I could get used to this,” Danny sighed, leaning back in his seat, curving his body to the folds of the leather chair, unconsciously shimming his body to get comfortable.

Steve gave him a lop-sided glance. “Danny. You own a Camaro.” Steve’s tone suggested that a Chevy Camaro was as nice, if not nicer, than the Porsche they were currently driving.

Danny rolled his eyes. “No, _you_ own my Camaro.”

Steve gave him a smirk and sighed happily as he watched the road ahead. “It’s a nice Camaro.”

“I wouldn’t know,” Danny grumbled as they came to a stop at a red light.

They say Karma is a bitch, but Karma in Hawai’i apparently was a princess, because they no more than stopped at the light when another Porsche with two very beautiful ladies pulled up next to them. Danny turned his head and immediately sat up straight, oogling the two women.

Steve looked over his left shoulder and narrowed his eyes once he got a good look at the females. He turned to glare at Danny.

“What?” Danny exclaimed at his partner before turning his eyes back to the girls, winking suggestively and smiling playfully.

Steve turned to the women briefly, sparing them a cool look, before turning back to Danny. Suddenly, Steve grabbed Danny’s lapels in one hand and cupped Danny’s face in the other, pulling Danny forward. He leaned in, pressing his lips against his partner’s, kissing Danny as though the end of the world was near or, in this case, staking his claim.

Shocked, Danny gasped into the kiss before closing his eyes and relaxing fully, sagging bonelessly against the center console and Steve’s lips.

The squeal of tires was a distant sound as the two men continued to kiss in the middle of the street, oblivious to everything around them, including the light turning green. It wasn’t until a steady horn blast behind them broke into their universe that they slowly parted, staring at each other with a mixture of lust, fear, and hope.

Seconds passed and they continued to stare at each other, ignoring the horns behind them and the impatient squeal of tires pealing around them. They disregarded the curses thrown their way as cars whipped around them in fury.

“Uh, Steve? We should…” Danny circled his hand around, silently suggesting they move.

Steve stared at Danny a moment longer and smiled shyly before putting the car in gear and moving through the intersection before pulling over to the side of the road.

“Steve?” Danny asked uncertainly before his face was captured by two very strong, very eager, but very tender hands that pulled him forward into another kiss.

“We…” Danny’s voice muffled as Steve’s lips covered his own.

After a few moments, he tried again. “We need…” His words were immediately swallowed by Steve’s enthusiastic mouth.

Danny groaned into the kiss, wanting it to continue, but knowing they had somewhere to be. “Country Club…” Danny mumbled into Steve’s mouth and was disappointed when he felt Steve finally pull away.

They were both breathing pretty hard when they finally parted; Steve leaning forehead-to-forehead with Danny. “Damn it,” he muttered under his breath.

Danny grinned. “Great timing, as usual, Super SEAL.”

Steve scowled and leaned back to glare at Danny. His face immediately cleared and he smiled evilly. “That will teach you to look at pretty girls.”

Danny rolled his eyes. “Oh, so this was a lesson, huh?”

“Absolutely,” Steve answered smugly.

“So, what, I’m only allowed to look at pretty boys?” Danny asked, leaning back in his seat and waving a hand in front of him, gesturing Steve to start driving.

Just before Steve put the car in gear, he smirked over at his partner. “No, just me.”

Danny’s “Egotistical bastard” was lost in the wind as they continued down the road.

 

Fin  
February 4, 2011


End file.
